


Changing Fate BETA

by HeirOfGay (cosmical)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kidswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-09 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/HeirOfGay
Summary: In an alternate universe, everything is different, and yet somehow the same. Dave Strider is now Dave Egbert, and it is his birthday. He is going to play sburb, and can't help but feel he's been through this all before.





	Changing Fate BETA

A young man stands alone in his bedroom.

What is his name?

>> DAVE EGBERT

Your name is Dave Egbert!

It just so happens that today, December 14th, is your birthday. Unfortunately, just because it is your birthday, your DAD thinks it's okay to scatter puppets in your room. You tend to find them in unconventional places, which really irks you.

You have a ton of interests. You love movies, as shitty as they may be. You like to program and code, and you like to think you're actually somewhat decent at it. Paranormal Lore is something you like to dabble in, and you're also somewhat of a magician. 

Video games are also something you enjoy.

As you retrieve your arms from your drawer, you can't help but notice that you already have arms attached to your body. Instead, you pull out your fake arms and chuck them out the window, because you can. The glass shatters and the arms fall out onto the lawn below.

You look outside the window and up in the sky. The blue space is void of cloud today, and you're glad it looks like it won't snow today.

You notice the flag on the mailbox is up, indicating you have mail. Maybe your package is here! You've been waiting almost a year for the SBURB Beta to be released. You can't wait to get your hands on the game.

You decide to head down and check for the mail. Shrugging on your winter coat, you quietly exit your room and make your way down the stairs. Your attempts at keeping quiet were in vain, though, as your dad caught you.

Immediately, you engaged in a strife he always insists upon whenever you're spotted outside of your room. After a few minutes of him shoving puppets in your face, and you batting them awa like a cat, he left you alone to do what ever he does in his room. You swipe the mail on your way back to your room.

**\-- turntechBiologist [TB] began pestering gardenTherapist [GT] --**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be really short, and pesterlogs are a fucking pain to code lmao. GT is Jade if you couldn't tell. Dave is John but with some minor adjustments. His dad is bro ofc. Because of time shenanigans Davehas a weird sense of deja vu. I didn't write it because I didn't feel like it haha
> 
> If anyone wants to pick this up I give u full permission. John Strider and Rose Harley also exist. I'd love to see more works on kidswap aus because I'd die for them ngl


End file.
